Zahltag
Hallo hier geht es mit einer Story von mir weiter die warscheinlich nix für schwache Nerven ist. Es dreht sich in erster Linie um Finn und Rachel die Opfer eines Verbrechens wird und um ihr Leben kämpfen muss. Bitte nur lesen wenn ihr euch auch sicher seit! Es wird gewalttätig und brutale Szenen geben!!!! Ansonsten viel Spass beim lesen. Matti Status: Beendet Das falsche Bein thumb|left|340px|GoogleDer Mann betrat das Gebäude durch den Haupteingang. Da es heute regnerisch war und kalt trug er einen langen Mantel, perfekt für die abgesägte Schrottflinte und das Bowiemesser unter seinem rechten Arm. Die Empfangshalle der NYDA war gross und lichtdurchfllutet. Perfekt für das was er vorhatte, er hatte alles im Blick und konnte im Zweifelsfall schnell verschwinden da insgesamt 5 Ausgänge raus führten. Als ob sie für ihn hier das Jagtgebiet bereitet hätten. Er war der Jäger und auf der Pirsch nach dem Reh. Er machte das hier schon zum 7. Mal und mit jedem Mal wurde das Gefühl immer besser und er sicherer. Er wusste in der Zwischenzeit genau was er mit seinem "Reh" machen würde. Bei den ersten beiden war er noch unbeholfen und zu grob gewesen. Sie hatten zu laut geschrien weswegen er ihnen die Zungen abschneiden musste um Ruhe zu haben. Bei den nächsten war er schon filligraner vorgegangen, hatte Klebeband benutzt, K.O Tropfen eingesetzt und auch seine Messertechnik wurde immer besser. In der Zwischenzeit war er richtig gut darin geworden das Messer einzusetzen. Wie zur Bestätigung fühlte er über seinen Handrücken wo er die Narben für jedes Reh bemerkte. Sein Atem war ganz ruhig. Der Sessel in der hinteren Ecke war perfekt, den kompletten Raum im Blick und innerhalbt von 10 Schritten draussen. Er nahm Platz und legte seine Hut ab. Da die Pumpgun an seiner rechten Körperhäfte hing musste er aufpassen das sie nicht beim hinsetzen nicht rausrutschte aber er hatte Erfahrung in der Zwischenzeit. Da kamen sie wie auf Bestellung. Alles junge Rehe die noch die Scheuheit in den Augen stehen hatten. Er konnte unter ihnen aussuchen welche die Ehre haben durfte seine nächste Trophäe zu werden. Seine Muskeln spannten sich an, er hatte sie gefunden, braune Haare, etwas kleiner als er und einen Norwegerpullig mit einem Reh drauf an. Wie passend. Der Mann erhob sich und schritt langsam in Richtung Ausgang, jetzt hies es draussen warten bis das Reh die Schonung verlies, aber er hatte Zeit, viel Zeit. Draussen hatte es aufgehört zu regnen, was gut war, er schaffte nicht gern mit freuchten Händen, dann brauchte er Handschuhe und das milderte seine Lust. So konnte er sie ungeschützt packen, dass war besser. Er ging nund in das Kaffee gegenüber auf der anderen Seite und wartete.......... Kaserne St. Barths Finn stand stramm da, wie die anderen aus seiner Einheit. Er war jetzt seit fast 7 Monaten bei der Army und hatte sich an den Drill gewöhnt. Aber das frühe Aufstehen machte ihn immer noch fertig. Der Sergeant hatte sie heute morgen wieder zu einem Gewaltmarsch über 25 Milen mit vollem Gepäck rausgeholt. Finn keuchte unter seiner Montur, er dachte früher Coach Beiste währe hart gewesen aber er war eines besserenthumb|310px|Google belehrt worden. Erst hier hatter er zum ersten Mal richtig gekotzt und Dreck gefressen das er noch Tage danach nichts essen konnte ohne an Morast zu denken. Nach den ersten drei Monaten dachte er seine Füsse bestehen nur aus einer einzigen grossen Blase. In der Zwischenzeit konnte er bestimmt auf Nägeln laufen, so dick war die Hornhaut geworden. Der Umgang mit dem M16 Sturmgewehr und seiner Sig-Sauer 988-70 fiel ihm wieder Erwartend super leicht. Sie waren an ihrem vorläufigen Ziel angekommen. Der Übungsplatz, 25 grauenhafte Hindernisse über Schlamm, Geröll und Stacheldraht. Jeder musste den Parcour in einer vorgegebenen Zeit bewältigen und wer es nicht schaffte der musste zur Strafe auf dem Rückweg zwei Rücksäcke von Kameraden zusätzlich tragen. Finn hatte es zweimal am Anfang seiner Ausbildung nicht geschafft und den Rückweg mit dem zusätzlichen Gewicht bestreiten müssen. Jetzt war er einer der Besten und wurde erst vor kurzem zum Staff Sergeant befördert, dass brachte einige Vorteile mit sich. Er musste nicht mehr in einer Gemeindschaftsunterkunft schlafen sondern hatte ein eigenes kleines Zimmer mit eigenem Telefon. Auch hatte er 5 Tage mehr Ausgang pro Monat als die restlichen Soldaten aus seiner Kompanie. Beim letzen Mal war er spontan nach N.Y geflogen und hatte Rachel überrascht. Nur Kurt, Burt und Carole wussten davon und waren somit eingeweiht. Er hatte heimlich zwei neue Eheringe anfertigen lassen, denn die letzten wollte er nicht benutzen. Er war mit einem Strauß Rosen und in seiner Ausgehuniform vor ihrem Appartment gestanden und war ganz romantisch vor ihr auf die Knie gegangen. Rachel waren die Tränen gekommen. Nachdem ihre Hochzeit damals in Lima geplatzt war und beide an völlig anderen Plätzen ihre Zukunft verlebten war das hier das Schönste was Rachel sich vorstellen konnte. Sie hatten am Sonntag noch in einer kleinen Zeremonie geheiratet. Kurt war Rachels und Burt Finns Trauzeuge gewesen. Finn hatte sogar einen Rabbi gefunden der beiwohnte. Leider mussten sie die Hochzeitsnacht und die Reise auf später verschieben da Finn am Montag um halb 7 wieder in der Kaserne sein musste. Der Abschied hatte beide geschmerzt und war jetzt auch schon wieder mehrere Wochen her. Finn drehte in Gedanken seinen Ehering am Finger als er in der Reihe stand und auf den Start wartete um auf den Rundkurs zu gehen. Der Jeep der angefahren kam bemerkte er im ersten Moment nicht, erst als die Reifen quitschend zum Halten kamen schaute er instinktiv sich um. Ein Soldat sprang aus dem Jeep, allem Anschein nach zumindest ein Leutendend. Er lief zu Finns Brigade Befehlshaber, salutierte und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Sein Kommanidierender drehte sich um und zeigte mit dem Finger in seine Richtung. Der junge Soldat eilte im Marschschritt auf die Gruppe um Finn zu und blieb Sekunden später vor ihnen stehen. " Ltd. C. U Sparks, ich suche Srg. Hudson!". Finn trat nach dem ersten Moment der Verwunderung nach vorne und salutierte wie es sich gehörte um sich vorzustellen. " Sie müssen sofort mitkommen Srg. Hudson, es geht um ihre Frau. Sie wurde entführt"!....................... 48 Stunden zuvor New York City............. thumb|left|208px|GoogleMan nannte ihn den "Dirigenten", zumindest hatten die Zeitungen in Boston und Detroit ihm diesen Namen verpasst. Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken daran denn so ganz unrecht hatten sie ja nicht, alle seine "Rehe" waren junge Musikerinnen oder Sängerinnen gewesen und als man sie fand hatten sie ein Notenblatt in der Hand auf dem mit ihrem eigenen Blut "Tempo Addacio" geschrieben stand. Hmm, er würde auch bei der hier dabei bleiben, man legte keine guten Gewohnheiten ab. Es hatte wieder alles geklappt wie am Schnürrchen. Er hatte in dem Kaffee gegenüber gewartet und kaum 10 Minuten später war sie aus dem Gebäude gegenüber getreten. Er trank seelenruhig seinen Kaffee aus und blieb dann immer fünf, sechs Schritte hinter seinem Opfer. Eile hatte er nicht, er wusste genau wo er zuschlagen wollte. Beobachtung war die halbe Miete, das wusste er. Sie ging immer nur den kleinen Park zu ihre Wohnheim zurück. Der perfekte Ort für ihn. Er nahm den ersten Querweg der ihn um den kleinen See führte und an dem Wäldchen endete. Hier war um diese Uhrzeit eh nicht mehr viel los und somit konnte er sich bequem hinter einem Baum in Stellung bringen. Der Elektroschocker in seiner rechten Manteltasche war geladen. Da kam sie schon, ganz alleine und Kopfhörer in den Ohren, perfekt. Er trat aus der Deckunung und rammte ihr den Teaser auf die Brust. 24.000 Volt liesen ihren Körper sofort zucken und zusammenfahren. Innerhalb von einer Sekunde fiel sie in seine Arme und die Sache war gelaufen. Er lud sie über die Schulter und trug sie den kleinen Weg durch den Wald zu seinem Auto. Auf dieser Seite des Parks wohnte niemand und um diese Zeit kamen auch keine Jogger oder andere Leute mehr vorbei. Der Kofferraumdeckel ging auf und er legte sie hinein. Bevor er den Deckel wieder schloss fesselte er noch ihre Beine und Hände und klebte ihr Gaffer Tape über den Mund. Als er vorne hinter dem Steuer saß zündete er sich erst mal eine Zigarette an. Es war wieder perfekt gelaufen, sie hatte nicht mal schreien können und innerhalb von 5 Minuten war er mit ihr verschwunden. Sowie der Motor ansprang sagte er laut zu sich " So Rachel, ab jetzt werden wir beide viel Spass zusammen haben". Die Kippe flog aus dem Fenster als er um die nächste Kurve fuhr. Liebe, Leid und Qualen..... Finn saß wie unter Strom auf seinem Sitzplatz im Flugzeug. Er war vom Übungsplatz direkt ins Büro des Kasernen Generals gebracht worden. Dort hatten schon zwei Agents des FBI auf ihn gewartet und ihm die thumb|278px|GoogleSituation erklärt. Rachel war am Dienstag gegen 18.00 entführt worden. Das FBI ging davon aus das sie Opfer eines Psychopathen mit dem Namen " Der Dirigent" geworden war. Er hatte innerhalb der letzten 4 Jahre bereits 6 Frauen in den USA entführt und auf grausame Art und Weise missbraucht, misshandelt und am Ende ermordet. Rachel war anscheindend die Nummer 7 aber die erste im Gebiet von New York. Vorher war er nur in Boston und Detroit aufgetaucht. Er stand anscheinend immer auf Musikerinnen oder Sängerinnen denn alle Opfer hatten ein Notenblatt in der Hand wenn man sie fand. Und er mishandelte immer das mit dem sie Musik machten. Bei einer Geigen und einer Cellistin waren die Sehnen und Bänder in beiden Armen bei vollem Bewusstsein durchtrennt worden bevor er ihren Leiden ein Ende machte. Den ersten Opfern hatte er in Detroit die Zungen abgeschnitten, dem letzten Opfer in Boston, einer Lehrerin für Gesang, die Trommelfelle mit einer Schere zerstört und die Stimmbänder mit Säure verätzt. Finn wurde bei diesen Gedanken schlecht. Ein Keller in New York City/Jetzt thumb|left|GoogleRachel wachte wieder auf, ihre Augen waren immer noch verbunden und die Hände mit einem Ledergürtel direkt an ihren Körper gefesselt so dass sie sie nicht heben oder drehen konnte. Das Klebeband über dem Mund saß noch genau so fest. Wie lange mochte sie schon hier liegen, 1 Tag, 2 Tage sie hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren. Die Stellen wo die Stromstösse sie immer wieder getroffen hatten schmerzten höllisch. Immer und immer wieder hatte dieser Kerl sie in die Brust geschockt. Wie sie hierher gekommen war wusste sie nicht. Das letzte was sie wusste war das sie durch den Park nach Hause gegangen war. Auf einmal war jemand vor ihr aus dem Schatten getreten und dann hatte sie nur noch kurz einen grausamen Schmerz gefühlt. Alles andere war kalte Dunkelheit in ihrem Kopf. Sie war dann irgendwann hier aufgewacht, nichts mehr ausser ihrer Unterwäsche an. Nach kurzer Zeit war jemand gekommen und hatte ihr etwas zu trinken gebracht, sie hatte versucht zu schreien als ihr das Tape vom Mund gerissen wurde, hatte dies aber schnell wieder bereut. Der Unbekannte rammte ihr sofort den Teaser auf die rechte Brust und Augenblicke später war alles in grausamen Schmerz wieder zerbrochen. Sie hatte noch nicht mal erfahren was dieser Kerl so grausames mit ihr wollte, sie wusste nur das er Raucher war denn der schlimme Nikotin Gestank hatte sich sofort in ihre Nase gegraben. Sie erschrack und alle Muskeln in ihrem Körper spannten sich an. Die Tür wurde geöffnet. Sie saß ganz ruhig da bis auf einmal eine heißere, rauhe Stimme in ihr linkes Ohr sprach. " Hör gut zu Rachel Hudson, wenn du nur einen Ton sagst wenn ich jetzt das Band abnehme dann stelle ich den Schocker auf die doppelte Stärke, auf deinem Körper ist noch genug Platz!" Rachel nickte wie zur Bestätigung einmal kurz mit dem Kopf. Augenblicke später war sie das Tape über dem Mund los und atmete einmal tief ein. Das war ein Fehler denn umgehend wurde ihr der Kopf in den Nacken gedrückt und ihr eine Flüssigkeit eingeflösst. Sie prustete und hustete wie wild als der Whiskey ihre Kehle hinunterrann. " Hahahahaha, wir wollen das kleine Stimmchen für den grossen Auftritt ölen oder !" Wenn Rachel gekonnt hätte sie hätte sich freiwillig von einer Brücke gestürtzt, schlimmer konnte es nicht mehr werden. Der Schmerz war grauenvoll jetzt, er hatte den Schocker viel weiter unten angesetzt und lachte diabolisch dabei. Rachel blieb noch einige Momente da dann konnte sie dem Impuls nicht mehr nachgeben, die Qualen waren zu schlimm. Sie wurde wieder onmächtig! FBI Aussentelle NEW YORK City / Besprechungraum Jetzt waren sie zu fünft. Finn, die beiden Agenten die ihn begleitet hatten und zwei weiter Personen, eine Frau und ein Mann die ihm jetzt gegenüber saßen. Der lange Mann hatte einen grauen Anzug an der ihn eher wie einen Versicherungsverkäufer aussehen lies. Er stellte sie als Special Agent Will Trent vor. Seinethumb|239px|Baunetz.de Partnerin hieß Faith Mitchell und war etwa 30 cm kleiner als er und farbig. Er erklärte Finn das er der zuständige Agent hier vor Ort währe. Man hatte heute morgen eine Lösegeldforderung über die New York Today erhalten. Der "Dirigent" forderte für das Leben von Rachel 4 Millionen US Dollar. Finn fiel bei dieser Summe fast vom Stuhl, das musste ein Irrtum sein. Weder Rachels noch seine Familie besaß annähernd so viel Geld. Agent Trent erklärte ihm das es dem Täter nie um Geld gehen wird, Bei den anderern Opfern waren ebenfalls utopische Summen gefordert worden, in drei Fällen war das Geld sogar gezahlt worden aber am Ergebniss änderte es leider nichts. Aus der Erfahrung der letzten beiden Opfer erklärte Will Trent blieben ihnen noch maximal 48 Stunden um Rachel zu finden. Danach, so erklärte er sinken die Chancen sie noch lebendig zu finden auf unter 5 %. Finn war kreidebleich und er hätte am liebsten hier und jetzt gekotzt. Der falsche Weg Rachel war schlecht aber sie hatte so einen Hunger gehabt dass sie den Cheeseburger gegessen hatte. Der Mann hatte ihr das Brötchen mit dem Fleisch und Käse vor den Mund gehalten und sie hatte thumb|left|224px|Wikipedia.orgirgendwann reingebissen. Ihre Hände fühlten sich in der Zwischenzeit taub an und auch ihre Beine machten kein besseres Gefühl. Er war mit dem schocken in der Zwischenzeit immer öfters weiter nach unten gewandert, alleine der Geruch an dieses verbrannte Fleisch löste bei ihr einen Würgereiz aus. Und ausser sie zu quälen, zu missbrauchen hatte er noch nichts anderes getan. Sie wusste nicht was er wollte, traute sich aber auch nicht mehr ihn zu fragen denn beim letzten Mal als sie wimmernd fragte was er denn wollte drehte er sie auf den Bauch und rammte ihr den Teaser von hinten in den Körper. Sie hatte aufgegeben zu hoffen hier raus zu kommen. Rachel Hudson wird in diesem Loch sterben, dessen war sie sich sicher. New York Finn lief zwei Schritte hinter Agent Trent unser seiner Partnerin her. Sie gingen durch den kleinen Park auf thumb|308px|frischer-wind.dedie Absperrung zu. Die Spurensicherung war längst fertig, jedoch das schwarz - rote Band flatterte noch immer im Wind. Trent hielt es hoch damit die Anderen beiden drunter durch laufen konnten. " Ihnen ist wohl hoffentlich klar das sie nur deswegen hier sein dürfen weil sie bei den Streitkräften ebenfalls bei der Polizei sind oder!" Finn nickte kurz, er hatte sich tatsächlich vor 2 Monaten zur internen Truppe gemeldet. Das war so etwas wie das FBI nur halt innerhalb der Army. Der Vorteil war er musste so gut wie sicher nicht mehr nach Afghanistan. Bisher war er allerdings nur geschullt worden und hatte noch gar keinen Einsatz gehabt. Will Trent reichte Handschuhe und alle zogen sie über. " Die Spurensicherung war zwar schon da aber man weis ja nie". Er deutete mit einem Kulli auf den Bereich bei einem Busch. " Hier muss er gewartet haben. Er war in der Hocke sonst hätte Rachel ihn wohl schon von weitem gesehen. Finn schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als sie hierher liefen war ihm aufgefallen das der Weg eine leichte Kurve machte und sie bergauf gingen. Rachel hätte ihn nicht mal gesehen wenn er gestanden hätte. Der Junge war perfekt, er kannte sich aus. Will Trent führte weiter aus wie der Täter dann weiter vorgegangen sein musste. Er hatte Rachel einen kurzen Schleichweg durch das Wäldchen geschleppt und dann auf der Rückseite des Parks in ein Auto geladen. Auch das war perfekt geplant. Auf dieser Seite gab es keine Kameras und die Häuser hatten keine Fenster auf die Strasse. Finn blieb stehen als sie das kleine, alte Seitentor durchschritten, er hatte etwas auf dem Boden liegen sehen was seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Er bückte sich und hob eine zusammengeknüllte Zigarettenschachtel auf. Will Trent schaute thumb|left|276px|Digitalstock.deskeptisch ihn an. "Was ist das Mr. Hudson ?" Finn hielt ihm die Schachtel hin und meinte " die scheint recht neu zu sein und noch nicht lange hier zu liegen, evt ist sie ja von ihm!?" " Zeigen sie mal her, am Tatort vorne haben wir Zigarettenstummel gefunden." Er hielt die Schachtel vor seine Augen, meinte aber nach einigen Sekunden " Sorry falsche Marke". Finn nahm die Schachtel und schmiss sie in den nächsten Mülleimer. Der Keller Rachel sah das Licht, es schien grell ihr ins Gesicht. Der Mann hatte den Scheinwerfer keinen Meter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt aufgestellt. Jetzt saß sie auf diesem Stuhl, immer noch gefesselt und nichts am Körper ausser ihre Unterwäsche wie schon die ganze Zeit. Er hatte sie an den Haaren hochgezogen und hier drauf gesetzt. Als die Augenbinde runter kam hatte sie im ersten Moment die Augen zusammengekniffen. Auch das Tape über dem Mund war ihr abgenommen thumb|239px|antville.orgworden. Ihr Enführer hatte zu ihr in seiner heisseren Stimme gesagt, "Showtime, erster Akt". Jetzt hörte sie ihn irgendetwas reden, er musste ca. 1 bin 2 Meter enfernt sein. Rachel bekam Panik als sie die Schritte näher kommen hörte. Er stand jetzt genau neben ihr aber so sehr sie auch versuchte, sein Gesicht konnte sie nicht erkennen, er stand sehr gut ausserhalb des Lichtkegels. Sie hörte nur wieder diese grausame, eckelige Stimme. " ....und nund betrachtet meine nächste Arie ihr stümperhaften Laien...!" Auf A folgt logisch ..............? Finns Handy klingelte, Kurt! Seinen Stiefbruder konnte er jetzt wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Nach dem Telefonat mit seinem Komandierenden hatte er die Laune eines Marathonläufers bei Kilometer 38. Er hatte 3 Tage Sonderurlaub thumb|left|nav4allhrausschlagen können aber er wusste das er dafür noch büssen musste. Seine Privilegien werden ihm nach seiner Rückkehr mit Sicherheit gestrichen auf unbestimmte Zeit aber das ist ihm jezt völlig egal. Er möchte seine Frau retten, alles andere ist jetzt zweitrangig. Kurt probierte es nochmal aber Finn ging einfach nicht ran. Agent Trent trat zu ihm in die Sonne heraus, es war für die Jahreszeit recht warm in New York. "Machen sie sich keine Sorgen Mr. Hudson, wir finden ihre Frau. Der Typ macht einen Fehler und dann schnappen wir ihn." "Hmm aber laut ihrer Aussage hat Rachel 48 Stunden, davon sind schon 12 weg, bleiben also noch 36 Stunden! Gibt es etwas neues, haben sie DNA Spuren an den Kippen gefunden? Da der Junge so perfekt vorgeht kam mir die Idee ob er militärisch vorgebildet ist. Es gibt eine riesige Datenbank beim Militär, jagen sie die Spuren da durch." " Ruhig Mr. Hudson, wir machen schon alles was möglich ist, überlassen sie mir bitte die Ermitllungen." In diesem Moment klingelte sein Handy, Finn staunte als er das alte , klapprige Ding herausholte. Es wurde quasi nur noch von zwei Klebebändern zusammen gehalten. Das Teil war mind 10 bis 12 Jahre alt. Als der Agent das Telefon wieder zugekklappt hatte meinte er nur " Wir haben ein Opfer das überlebt hat!" Finn riss die Augen auf. " Er hat es wohl in Detroit noch einmal versucht aber ist gescheitert. Die Frau konnte aus seinem Auto fliehen!" " Und das wissen sie erst jetzt?" " Ja, die Frau schien bis jetzt geschwiegen zu haben, erst durch unseren landesweiten Aufruf hat sie sich gemeldet!" " Ok, und was machen sie jetzt, ich meine die Frau ist die Einzige die uns wahscheinlich sagen kann wie der Typ aussieht.!" " Nur die Ruhe, meine Partnerin ist schon auf dem Weg nach Detroit, sie wird in 3 Stunden dort sein und mir dann sofort Bericht erstatten." Finn war frustriert, das FBI macht seinen Job aber es ging ihm alles zu langsam. Hier ging es um das Leben seiner Frau, der Mensch der ihm mehr bedeutete als alles andere auf der Welt. Er brauchte Luft, er musste raus. Er beschloss in den Park zu gehen. Der Keller Das Licht war aus, alles dunkel. Rachel lag zusammengekauert in der Ecke und heulte. Sie war sonst so stark aber sie konnte nicht mehr. Nachdem ihr Peiniger dieses kurze Video gedreht hatte war er über sie hergefallen. Sie spürte ihren Körper nicht mehr, da war nur ein gigantischer, nicht mehr aufhörender Schmerz. Sie schmeckte Blutthumb|312px|holidaycheck.de den sie hatte sich die Lippe aufgebissen vor Schreck und Schmerz. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so grausam sein, sie hatte ihm doch nichts getan. Es wurde noch schlimmer als sie nicht gesungen hatte, sie hatte keinen Ton herausgebracht, so sehr sie sich auf bemühte. Das hatte ihn nur wütender gemacht und sie musste umso mehr und länger den Schocker etragen oder seinen Fantasien ausgeliefert sein. Wenn sie gekonnt hätte währe sie vor einem fahrenden Zug gesprungen. Jetzt war er weg und hatte sie alleine gelassen. Er brauche mal wieder Sonnenlicht meinte er mit böser und heiserer Stimme. Die Sonne erschien Rachel so unreal in der Zwischenzeit wie Wasser in der Wüste. Park New York / ca 30 min später Finn schlenderte durch den Park und ging unbewusst den selben Weg wie Rachel vor fast 2 Tagen. An der Bank die etwa 100 Meter entfernt war von der Stelle an der Rachel entführt worden war setzte sich Finn hin und legte thumb|left|206px|Googleden Kopf in die Hände. Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken im Moment fassen. Die letzten 36 Stunden waren für ihn wie in Trance abgelaufen, er hatte nur reagiert als agiert. Was um alles in der Welt wollte dieser Kerl von Rachel? Finn wusste keine Antwort darauf. "Ist hier noch frei?" Finn hatte gar nicht bemerkt wie der Mann an die Bank getreten war. Seine Stimme klang etwas komisch, als ob er Nägel im Hals hatte.Er trug einen dicken Kaschmirmantel, was etwas unnormal war da diese Woche die Temperaturen fast 25 Grad tagsüber ereichten. Finn rutschte ein wenig auf der Bank nach rechts um zu sympolisieren das er Platz nehmen konnte. Sofort sties Finn der Geruch von kaltem Rauch und Alkohol in die Nase. Dieser Typ musste Kettenraucher sein, und wie zur Bestätigung holte er ne Packung raus und klofpte zweimal auf den Boden der Schachtel bis eine Zigarette einzeln heraus stand. " Auch eine?" " Nein danke, ich bin Sportler und Soldat." "Hmm, ich habe im Irak erst angefangen, nachdem ich das mir eingefangen habe!" " Er öffnete seinen Mantel oben um 2 Knöpfe und der Blick wurde frei auf eine furchtbare Narbe unterhalb seines Kehlkopfes. " Granateinschlag ungefähr einen Meter vor mir. Ist genau zwischen Brustpanzer und Halskrause durchgeschlagen, 17 mm Stahl hatten sich in meinen Hals gebohrt. Ich lag fast 3 Wochen im Feldhospital bevor sie mich nach Rammstein ausgeflogen haben. Der Granatsplitter hatte meine Aorta angeritzt und meine Stimmbänder zerfetzt, die Ärzte sind der Meinung das es eh ein Wunder ist das ich nach den Operationen noch sprechen kann!" " Aha, ok ich war nur für 3 Monate in Afghanistan, thumb|GoogleVersorgunsbattalion, hatte Glück." " Oh, ich bin nicht unglücklich, ich kann immer noch mein Job ausüben, bin Buchhalter, da braucht man seine Stimme nicht so. Aber wenn man auf seine Stimme angewiesen ist so wie mein Zwillingsbruder dann ist das schlimm:" " Was macht den ihr Bruder?" " Er war, bevor wir in den Krieg sind, an der musischen Hochschule in Boston. Er wollte Dirigent werden mit Nebenfach in Gesang." " Und warum jetzt nicht mehr ?" " Er wurde im Irak von Partisanen gefangen genommen und mehrere Tage gefoltert, man hatte ihm Saure zu trinken gegeben und dadurch seinen Kehlkopf verletzt und jetzt hören wir beide uns fast gleich an, aber ihnen scheint es nicht gut zu gehen oder??" " Nein, entschuldigen sie bitte aber meine Frau wurde vor 2 Tagen hier von einem Psychopathen entführt und ich bin völlig panisch." " Davon habe ich gehört, mein Bruder arbeitet seit 4 Wochen hier im Park als Wächter, er hat mir davon erzählt. Wenn sie wollen können wir ihn ja mal fragen ob er was gesehen hat, er ist gerade zuhause." " Nein, er ist bestimmt schon von der Polizei befragt worden, das haben die mit allen gemacht die an dem Tag hier waren." " Ah, ok ich verstehe, schade ich hätte ihnen gerne geholfen." " Danke aber ich glaube bald nicht mehr das man mir helfen kann." "Verlieren sie nicht den Mut, wenn sie doch Hilfe wollen, ich wohne in der XXXXXXX Street 78/c, können sie gar nicht verfehlen, vor dem Haus steht eine riesige gelbe Quietschente aus Plastik." Finn stand auf und verabschiedete sich von dem Mann. Er war irritiert und verzweifelt und dieser Typ hatte ihm Hilfe angeboten. Der Mann auf der Bank rieb sich erfreut die Hände. Er zündete sich ein neue Zigarette an und lächelte. " Perfekt, mehr als Perfekt!" Nachdem er aufgestanden war und ein paar Schritte gegangen thumb|left|294px|Fotocommunity.dewar griff er sich an seinen Halsansatz. Mit einem einzigen geschickten Griff löste er die künstliche Narbe und riss sie sich runter. Die gefärbten Kontaktlinsen waren das unangenehmste aber die konnte er jetzt auch raus tun. Zuhause würde er auch den Bauchgurt abnehmen der ihn 15 kg schwerer aussehen lies. Er liebte diese Spiele sich zu zeigen und das Gefühl das es ihm gab nicht erkannt zu werden. Beim nächsten Mal würde er sich auch die Haare färben, evt ein künstlicher Bart noch. Er grinste zufrieden, es lief alles nach Plan und bald kam das grandiose Finale, die Arie, das Sahnestück. Als er die Tür aufschloss und die Treppe zum Keller hinunterging merkte er wie die Glückshormone ihn durchfluteten. Zur gleichen Zeit betrat Finn wieder das Hauptquartier des FBI, er wusste nicht wo sonst hin. Sein Hotelzimmer machte ihm beim Gedanken alleine drin zu sein Angst. Er zeigte dem Beamten am Eingang seinen Besucherausweis und wurde durchgelassen. Er fuhr mit dem Fahrstuhl in den 9. Stock wo die Konferenzsääle waren. Vielleicht gab es in der Zwischenzeit neue Erkenntnisse oder die Partnerin von Agent Trent hatte bereits das eine Opfer getroffen das überlebt hat. Er sah das im grossen Saal keiner war aber er trat trotzdem ein. Auf dem Sideboard stand eine halbvolle Kanne Kaffee, er goß sich eine Tasse ein und bereute dies nach dem ersten Schluck sofort wieder. Auf einmal piepte es hinter ihm. Finn drehte sich erschrocken um und sah dass das Faxgerät auf dem Tisch zu rattern anfing........... Eine weitere Erkenntniss Finn trat an das Gerät und schaute zu wie es Blatt für Blatt auspuckte. Oben rechts war überall das Polizeilogo von Detroit zu erkennen. Genau in diesem Moment betrat Will Trent den Raum. Er trat sofort zum Faxgerät und nahm den Stapel Papier in die Hand. Er sah sich die einzelnen Seiten an um sie dann umgedreht auf den Tisch zu legen. " Was machen Sie denn schon wieder her, ich hab gedacht Sie sind in ihrem Hotel und ruhen sich aus!" " Ich kann mich nicht ausruhen wenn meine Frau in Lebensgefahr ist, thumb|231px|zkauf.dewann verstehen sie das endlich!! Gibt es etwas Neues?" " Meine Partnerin hat mit dem Opfer bereits sprechen können das überlebt hat, ich erwarte jeden Moment ihren Anruf." Just in diesem Moment meldete sich sein Handy, Finn staunte immer noch wie man mit diesem vorsinnflutigem Gerät arbeiten konnte.Er war sich nicht mal sicher ob das Gerät eine Freisprechfunktion, geschweige denn Bluetooth oder ähnliches hatte. Und wie auf Bestellung fiel das Telefon dem Agenten aus der Hand und auf den Tisch, es zerknallte mit einem grossen Knall und die Einzelteile verteilten sich auf dem ganzen Tisch. Trent suchte die Teil zusammen und schaute mit entsetztem Blick die Brocken des Gerätes an. Zehn Sekunden später klingelte das grosse schwarze Telefon das auf dem Konferenz Tisch stand. Will griff zum Hörer und stellte automitsch die Lautsprechertaste an. Sofort war die Stimme von Faith Mitchell zu hören. " Will, was war eben los. Ich wollte gerade sprechen da war das Gespräche weg und ich konnte sie nicht mehr anrufen. Hab dann unten angerufen und Jesse hat mich nach oben durchgestellt!" " Alle ok Faith, mir ist das Handy kaputt gegangen. Nix mehr zu machen!" " OH NEIN!" " Lassen wir das Handy mal beiseite, was haben sie in Erfahrung gebracht?" " Ich habe die Frau gefunden, sie hatte ihren Namen geändert nach der Geschichte damals, hab ihnen vor 5 Minuten die komplette Akte gefaxt, Alles was die hier in Detroit noch hatten." " Hmm, ich glaube sie müssen mir alles hier noch mal erklären, die Faxe sind völlig unleserlich angekommen. Man kann nichts erkennen oder lesen! Faith nehmen sie die erste Maschine und wir treffen uns am Flughafen." "Geht klar Chef, denke in knapp 3 Stunden müsste ich da sein, bin schon am einchecken!" Der Hörer wurde aufgelegt und es war wieder still im Raum. "So entschuldigen Sie mich Mr. Hudson, ich muss noch etwas erledigen, bitte gehen sie doch wirklich ins Hotel und versuchen ein wenig zu schlafen, wenn meine Partnerin da ist und alles mir erzählt hat haben wir bestimmt neue Erkenntisse, dann könnenn sie wieder dabei sein. Sie helfen ihrer Frau auch nicht wenn sie sich kaputt machen!" " Hmm, ok sie haben warscheinlich recht. Rufen sie mich bitte aber sofort an sobald sie etwas neues wissen!" "Natürlich." Der Agent verlies das Büro. Finn wollte auch gerade gehen als der den Stapel Papier auf dem Tisch thumb|left|300px|Googlebemerkte, die Faxe. Er nahm den Stapel und wollte sie in den Mülleimer werfen als er stockte und die Seiten entsetzt anstarrte. Augenblicke später rannte er aus dem Zimmer und den Gang entlang. Er musste Will Trent finden, sofort! Er sah wie der Agent in den Fahrstuhl stieg, die Türen schlossen sich gerade. Finn rief wie wild aber entweder konnte Trent nichts hören, was Finn nicht glaubte oder er wollte nichts hören. Finn schlug wie wild auf die Metalltür ein. Aus den anderen Büros wurden Köpfe aufgrund des Lärm heraus gestreckt. Der Fahrstuhl setze sich nach unten in Bewegung, Finn riss die Tür zum Treppenhaus auf und rannte die einzelnen Stockwerke hinunter. Die Lunge brannte ihm bei jedem Schritt mehr und mehr aber er musste unten sein bevor der Fahrstuhl ankamm. Er erreichte keuchend das Erdgeschoss und sah zufrieden das er den Fahrstuhl überholt hatte. Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand um Luft zu holen. In nächsten Moment öffnete sich die Fahrstuhltür und Will Trent stieg aus, er ging mit schnellen Schritt in Richtung Ausgang.. Finn brüllte durch die Halle " Stop". Alle Leute drehten sich um oder liesen von ihrer Arbeit ab. " Stop Agent Trent, ich muss mit ihnen reden. Sofort !" Der Gischtsausdruck von Finn lies nichts Gutes erahnen. Will Trent zeigte ihm mit der Hand den Weg in ein kleindes Büro. Kaum waren beide Männer drin schloss der Agent die Tür und fauchte Finn an ." Was erlauben Sie sich eigentlich ? Wenn sie nicht die nächsten 48 Stunden in einer Zelle hocken wollen möchte ich gefälligst wissen was das ganze Theater soll!" Finn knallte den Bündel Papier vor ihm auf den Tisch " Erklären Sie mir das!" "W-was meinen Sie Finn?!" "Sie haben vorhin zu ihrer Partnerin gemeint das die Faxe unleserlich währen, die sind aber so was von gestochen scharf das die sogar ein Kleinkind lesen kann. Da steht sogar drin welche Zigarettenmarke der "Dirigent" wohl raucht, genau die Marke die ich im Park gefunden habe!!! Also Agent Trent, wenn sie nicht wollen das ich in 5 Minuten im obersten Stochwerk dieses Gebäudes stehe und bei ihrer Chefin frage warum ihr MItarbeiter wohl offentsichtliche Hinweise ignoriert müssen sie mich wohl erschiessen oder mir eine verdammt gute Eklärung liefern! Es geht nämlich um das Leben meiner Frau falls sie es vergessen haben!" Will Trent schaute Finn ernst und ruhig an wie dieser, wütend schnaubend, vor ihm stand. Dann nahm er einen tiefen Luftzug und fing an: " Finn, ich kann nicht lesen!" Der Keller Rachel schrie, es tat höllisch weh als das glühende Metall ihre Haut traff. Sie konnte nichts dagegen machen. Sie war mit Händen und Füßen an der Wand fixiert. Immer und immer wieder drückte er ihr das Brandeisen in den Rücken, Rachel roch verkohltes Fleisch und sie glaubte bald ohnmächtig zu werden. Der Mann der hinter ihr stand schien das was er tat zu geniesen, sein diabolisches Lachen war zwischen den thumb|278px|Googleeinzelnen Schreien von Rachel immer wieder zu hören. Endlich hörte er auf und Rachel spürte etwas kaltes auf ihrem geschundenen Rücken, es brande auch aber jetzt anderst. Es war ein gutes Brennen. Sie roch so etwas das sie an Kräuter und Heilung erinnerte. Die Stimme ihres Entführers war wieder grausam und hart zu hören. " Ich will dass du schöne Narben hast und deswegen gibt es für das kleine Mädchen ne Packung Brandsalbe:" Rachel konnte dem Zwang nicht mehr wiederstehen, sie musste sich übergeben, ihr Körper hatte aufgegeben. Ihr wurde wieder schwarz vor Augen........... New York / F.B.I Gebäude thumb|left|GoogleFinn stand der Mund offen, er glaubte nicht was er eben gehört hatte. "Sie, sie können nicht lesen!?!?!?!?!" Der Mann der jetzt ihm gegenüber saß hatte nichts mehr von dem grossen, aroganten Menschen der er bis vor 2 Minuten war. " Ja, ich habe nie richtig schreiben und lesen gelernt. Mit 14 Jahren wurde bei mir eine starke Neigung als Legasteniker diagnostiziert.!" " Moment, sie haben aber einen Collegabschluss sonst könnten sie nicht hier arbeiten?!" " Ich war ein extrem guter Leichtathlet und Crocketspieler, man lies mich oft durchrutschen und die Abschlussprüfungen waren Multiple Choice, ich habe ein fotagrafisches Gedächtnis müssen sie wissen!" "Das heißt hier weis niemand von ihrer "Schwäche" ?!" " Doch meine Chefin hat es schnell herausgefunden und meine Partnerin weiß es. Ansonsten aber niemand. Ich bin gut Mr. Hudson, meine Aufklärungsrate liegt bei fast 94 % und das ohne Lesen." " OK, ok, sie erzählen mir gerade das sie nicht mal das Stop Schild da draussen lesen können aber meine Frau finden können! Habe ich das so richtig verstanden ?" "Ja das kann ich und jetzt lassen sie uns endlich unsere Arbeit tun! Wir haben noch 12 Stunden bis die Chance Rachel lebend zu finden auf unter 5 % sinkt." Finn war über die wiedergefundene Stärke des Agenten überrascht, er hatte den Mann gerade mit einem schlimmen Makel konfrontiert und er lies sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Der Mann schien zumindest gute Nerven zu haben."Kommen sie, wir schauen uns nochmal oben Fotos an bis meine Partnerin wieder da ist. Eventurell entdecken wir etwas was wir beim ersten Mal übersehen hatten.". Die beiden Männer fuhren mit dem Fahrstuhl wieder nach oben. Will breitete in seinem kleinen Büro alle Fotos vom den Tatorten aus, Finn wurde bei einigen schlecht den die Fotos wurden teilweise kurz nach Auffinden der Leichen gemacht. Auf einmal stockte er, er hatte ein Gesicht wieder erkannt! Sein Puls fuhr hoch und ihm wurde binnen einer Sekunde eiskalt und brütend heiß! "Den kenne ich!" Will Trent schaute entsetzt Finn an. " Wie ? Wen kennen Sie?" "Der Typ hier war im Park als ich noch mal da war. Er hat sich sogar mit mir unterhalten. Ok auf diesem Foto hatte der Mann blonde Haare und thumb|264px|Googlekeinen Schnurrbart aber es war der selbe Mann!" Jetzt suchten sie gemeinsam alle Fotos durch und in der Tat, der Mann war irgendwo bei jedem Tatort gewesen, mal mit anderen Haaren, mal mit Brille aber es war der selbe Mann gewesen. Das konnte kein Zufall sein. Jetzt hatten sie endlich so etwas wie eine Spur. Die Zeit lief aber sie wussten endlich in welche Richtung sie laufen mussten. Die Frage war nur ob sie es noch rechtzeitig schaffen würden........!? Der Tag dämmert heran......... Agent Trent stand hinter dem Mann und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. " Komm Mike, sie müssen doch was finden!?" Mike war der Spezialist hier in New York für die Gesichtserkennung, Fotobearbeitung und Bildabgleich. Will hatte ihm die Fotos des Mannes den er und Will erkannt hatten gegeben und er jagte die verschiedenen Bilder jetzt durch den grossen Rechner des FBI auf der Suche nach einem Treffer. Finn stand daneben und thumb|left|256px|Googlehätte sich am liebsten die Lippe durchgebissen, so nervös war er. Mike beugte sich über den Bildschirm und lies die Finger über die Tastatur fliegen. Auf einmal hörte man im Raum ein klares "Bing". Mike schob sich seine Brille wieder auf die Nase und meinte: " Wir haben einen Treffer!" Mike holte die Informationen mit Hilfe eines Beamers auf die grosse Leinwand die im Büro an der Wand montiert war. Es erschienen mehrere Gesichter und eine kurze Abhandlung. Finn begann automatisch laut vorzulesen "Patrick Toffee, geboren 26.07.1979 in Austin, Texas. Vater James Toffee, Mutter Clara Toffee, geborene Dans. Hat in Operation Desert Storm 2 gedient, wurde wegen eines schweren Granatangriffes bei dem er fast sein Leben verloren hätte verfrüht aus der Army entlassen. Träger des Purple Hearts wegen Tapferkeit gegen den Feind. Silver Star und Ehrenauszeichnung des Verteitigungsministers. War im Irak auch thumb|142px|WikipediaAufseher in einem Gefangenenlager. Nach seiner Rückkehr und Genesung arbeitete er ca. 6 Monate in einer Autowerkstatt in Detroit. Danach fast ein Jahr spurlos verschwunden, wurde am 19.12.2009 mit eingeschlagenen Schädel auf einem Parkplatz ca. 40 Milen von Austin entfernt aufgefunden. Die Polizei ging von einem Raubmord aus da Führerschein und Geldbeutel fehlten. Wie es aussieht wurden die Ermittlungen nach kurzer Zeit eingestellt da es keine Spuren gab. "Hmm sonst noch was brauchbares ?" Will Trents Stimme klang sehr nachdenklich. " Ja hier gibt es noch einen Absatz über einen Bruder, Sean Toffee, geboren am ...........26.07.1979! '''Ein Zwillingsbruder. "Wissen wir was über ihn ?" Finn musste etwas länger suchen bis er den Verweis auf die Datei fand. "Hier, Sean Toffee studierte an der Texas University Musik, Gesang und Geschichte. Im Dezember 2009 verschwand er einfach von der Uni, kurz vor seinem Abschluss. Erst 6 Monate später war er wieder aufgetaucht. Er hatte eine Stelle in Detroit als thumb|left|246px|GoogleNachtwächter im Staatstheater angenommen." "Moment, wiederholen sie das nochmal! Wann ist dieser Toffee in Detroit aufgetaucht ?" " Im Juni 2010, wieso?" " Am 28. Juni 2010 wurde das erste Opfer, eine Sopranistin des Staatstheaters ermordet aufgefunden! Ich verwette mein komplettes Monatsgehalt dass er kurz danach wieder verschwunden war oder ?" " Sie haben Recht, drei Tage später erschien er nicht mehr zur Arbeit und seine Wohnung wurde fristlos gekündigt. Dann war er wieder fast 7 Monate spurlos verschwunden......." " '''Und war auf einmal in Boston richtig ?" Finn schluckte, Agent Trent lehnte ruhig an der Wand als der das sagte. Jetzt verstand er. " M-meinen sie das dieser Sean Toffee unser Mann ist ?" "Nicht Sean, ich glaube das es sich hier um Patrick Toffee handelt!" Will, so ruhig er eben noch an der Wand lehnte, setzte sich sofort in Bewegung und rief Anweisungen in den Raum. " Joe, geben sie dieses Foto an alle Polizeidienstellen in New York durch, sagen sie dieser Mann wird wegen eines wichtigen Verhörs gesucht. Mehr müssen die noch nicht wissen. Mike, gute Arbeit. Die Kollegen unten in Austin sollen mal bei den Eltern rumschnuppern, evtentuell wissen die sogar was. Fühlt denen auf den Zahn. Ich möchte zur Sicherheit auch das Grab aufmachen lassen, ich bin mir sicher das unter der Erde nicht Patrick sondern Sean Toffee liegt. Besorgt euch die Akten von der Army, wenn ihr einen DNA Ableich macht werdet ihr herausfinden dass es sich um den falschen Bruder handelt. Auf Jungs, wir haben einen Mörder zu fassen. Beeilung." Sofort war Betriebsamkeit im Raum, es wurden Telefonate geführt, Mitteilungen geschrieben und verschiedene BIlder von Patrick / Sean Toffee ausgedruckt wie er jetzt aussehen konnte."Und was machen wir jetzt Agent Trent ?" Finn´s Frage war wie ein Donnerschlag, Will blieb mitten im Raum stehen und schloss die Augen, er überlegte angespannt, dann öffnete er sie wieder. " Wir, wir machen jetzte einen Spaziergang im Park. Kommen sie mit!" Der Keller Als Rachel wach wurde stellte sie überrascht fest dass sie nicht mehr an der Wand angekettet war. Nun lag thumb|288px|Googlesie auf einer mit Samt bezogenen Matratze, neben ihr auf dem Stuhl lag saubere Kleidung, ein Kamm und ein Notenblatt. Neben dem Stuhl stand zudem ein Tablett mit dampfenden Kaffee und ein Teller mit Sandwitches. Rachel hatte wieder solchen Hunger das sie ohne nachzudenken zugriff und aß. Genau in diesem Moment hörte sie eine Tür klicken und die grossen Halogenstrahler wurden schlagartig eingeschaltet so dass sie wieder nichts sehen konnte. Keine 5 Sekunden später sah und spürte sie den Lauf einer Pistole rechts von ihr an der Schläfe. " Du wirst dich wenn du fertig gegessen hast waschen, anziehen und kämmen. Ich lasse dich dafür allein, wenn du versuchen solltest Dummheiten zu machen während ich weg bin wirst meinen alten, kleinen Freund hier wieder kennenlernen.!" Er lies den Elektroschocker mehrmals vor ihren Augen aufblizten. Rachel atmete schneller und schloss die Augen. "Verstanden?" Von Rachel war nur ein schnelles Nicken zu sehen, sie traute sich thumb|left|243px|Googlenicht mehr zu sprechen. " Gut, sehr gut. Du siehst wenn du brav bist kann ich lieb zu Dir sein. Nicht mehr lange und du hast für immer Ruhe vor mir. Das verspreche ich Dir!" Augenblicke später war eine Tür zu hören die ins Schloss fiel und die zweimal abgeschlossen wurde. Jetzt erst traute sich Rachel die Augen zu öffnen. Wie gern hätte sie jetzt ihre Wohnung hier in NY oder selbst das Gesicht ihrer verhassten Tanztrainerin gesehen aber sie war noch immer in diesem grauenhaften Keller, ohne Hoffnung auf Rettung. Rachel stand auf und begann wie ferngesteuert sich die Haare zu kämmen, sie sollte sich schön für ihn machen. Das hatter er gesagt und genau so wird sie es machen. Sie wollte keinen Schmerz mehr fühlen, sie fühlte auch nichts mehr. In ihr war alles tot, abgestorben. Die Rachel Berry die noch bis vor einer Woche Pläne für die Zukunft hatte war hier in diesem Keller gestorben. 48st Strasse New York Will Trent "rutschte" quasi durch den Verkehr. Finn war immer mehr von dem Agent erstaunt, dafür das er nicht wirklich lesen konnte musste er den kompletten Strassenplan von NY im Kopf haben. Der Porsche thumb|Googlebog um Kurven, hielt an Stop Schildern. Sie waren auf dem Weg zum Flughafen um Faith Mitchel, Trents Partnerin, abzuholen.Finn schaute nervös auf die Uhr, noch 5 Stunden dann war Rachel warscheinlich entgültig verloren. Als sie nach fast 30 minütiger Fahrt, Trent parkte mit seinem FBI Ausweis hinter der Winschutzscheibe auf dem Behindertenparkplatz, am Fllughafen angekommen waren wartete Faith Mitchel bereits am Ausgang und stieg wortlos ein.Finn war froh das sie hinten auf den Notsizten Platz nahm, sie war doch erheblich kleiner als er. Im Auto brachte sie alle auf den neuesten Stand. Auch Will und Finn erzählten von ihren Entdeckungen. Faith staunte nicht schlecht als sie erfuhr das sie warscheinlich ihren Täter hatten und es jetzt darum ging ihn in dieser riesigen Stadt mit seinen Strassen, Wegen und Parks zu finden. Der einzig verwertbare Anhaltspunkt war Finns Begegnung mit dem "Mann" im Park gewesen. Und genau dorthin waren sie unterwegs. Sie teilten sich am Eingang auf und gingen in drei verschiedene Richtungen durch den Park. Will hatte jedem mehrere bearbeitete Bilder ihrer Zielperson gegeben und ein Ohrfunkgerät. Finn ging den Weg ab wie ihn Rachel wohl gegangen war. Seine Hände wurden schweißnass, die Zeit lief ihm sprichwörtlich durch die Finger. Er kam zu der Stelle an der er und der "Dirigent" zusammen gesessen waren. In seinem rechten Ohr knackte es und der hörte die Stimme von Will Trent und Faith Mitchel. " Bei euch etwas ? Hier gibt es keinen Hinweis auf ihn". " Nein Will, bei mir auch nichts. Wie sieht es bei Ihnen aus Finn?". Finn brauchte einige Sekunden bis er herausgefunden hatte wie er antworten konnte. " Nein, ich bin grad am Tatort aber nirgends etwas zu sehen." "Hmm, ok, jeder schaut noch 20 Min und wenn bis dahin nichts passiert ist blasen wir die Aktion ab".Finn bestätigte und setzte sich danach sofort auf die Bank. Er vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen und heulte, er heulte um Rachel, darum dass er sie nicht beschützen konnte. Seine Unfähigkeit und den Verlust der Frau die ihm alles das gab was er brauchte. Seine grosse Liebe war dem Tode geweiht und er war zum herumsitzen verdammt. In diesem Moment seiner grössten Verzweiflung schrie Finn, er schrie alles hinaus, seine Wut, seine Verzweiflung, seine Unvollkommenheit. Er hatte Rachel nicht beschützen können und deswegen trägt er Schuld daran, ja Finn war mit Schuld daran das es Rachel so ging. Er stellte sich vor wie sie leblos in einem Raum liegt, gepeinigt und gequält von einem Menschen der Spass daran hat anderen Leid und Kummer anzutun, Ein Tier, kein Mensch denn kein Mensch der zu Liebe fähig ist kann so etwas tun, dessen war sich Finn sicher. Genau in diesem Moment fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen, er wusste wo er hingehen musste, Er hatte es die ganze Zeit gewusst, warum nur hatte er es vergessen. Er hätte Will und den anderen es erzählen müssen, die Lösung war die ganze Zeit vor seinen Augen. Dieses Schwein wird büssen, in Finn keimte eine wütende Hitze auf und er schöpfte neue Kraft, Wenn er auch Rachel warscheinlich nicht mehr helfen konnte so konnte er zumindest dafür sorgen dass dieses Schwein nie wieder die Hand an eine Frau legt. Finn stand auf und benutze sein Sprechfunk. " Agent Trent, wo steht ihr Porsche?" Wer hat Angst vorm bösen Mann...... Will Trent jagte den roten 928er durch die Strassenschluchten von NY City. Finn saß neben ihm und knete nervös seine Hände. Wie konnte er es nur vergessen haben. Der Kerl hatte ihm sogar seine Adresse verraten, damals hatte Finn gar nicht richtig hingehört aber er wusste jetzt wohin er musste. "Haben sie eine Waffe im Auto?" "Das können Sie sich abschminken Hudson, sie können froh sein das sie mitfahren dürfen. Sie warten im Wagen, wer weis ob der Typ wirklich da drinnen ist!" Die nächsten Minuten schwiegen beide Männer sich an bis sie die Strasse erreichten die Finn im Kopf hatte. Will Trent lies den Wagen ca. 200 Meter von der Hausnummer entfernt stehen und stieg aus. Er überprüfte noch einmal seine Clock und vergewisserte sich das ein volles Magazin eingelegt war. Dann drehte er sich zu Finn um der immer noch im Wagen saß und meinte: " Wenn ich in 10 Minuten nicht wieder aus dieser Tür herauskomme oder mich über das Funkgerät melde rufen sie bitte die Kavallerie verstanden?!" " Geht klar:" Dann trat der Agent mit festem Schritt auf das Haus zu.... Der Keller Rachel hatte gerade das Kleid angezogen und noch einmal kontrolliert ob ihre Haare auch richtig gekämmt waren. Sie wollte jetzt nichts mehr machen was ihn verärgerte, keine Pein mehr ertragen müssen. In diesem Moment ging die Tür wieder auf und zum ersten Mal sah Rachel bewusst das Gesicht des Menschen der ihr das alles angetan hatte. Sie kannte dieses Gesicht, hatte es schon ein,. zweimal gesehen, dessen war sie sich sicher. "Na meine Hübsche, sind wir bereit für den Schlussakt, das Finale furioso, den grossen Ton zum Schluss der Applaus einbrachte?" " J...ja, sind wir:" Der Mann hatte ein eher ungepflegtes Äusseres, das Rachel auf. Der grausame Geruch nach abgestandenem Rauch und billigem Whiskey stieg ihr wieder in die Nase. Er stich ihr mit der Hand durch das Haar und streichelte ihren Rücken. Sie hatte eine Gänsehaut und musste die Augen schliessen um nicht gleich loszuheulen. Er ging zu einer Ecke im Keller die Rachel vorher noch nie aufgefallen war. Dort in einer Nische stand eine kleine Stereoanlage mit einem CD-Spieler. Der Mann legte eine Scheibe ein und drückte auf Play, Augenblicke später erklangen die ersten Töne einer Oper von Verdi oder Puccini, da war Rachel sich nicht ganz sicher. " Steh gerade, das ist dein grosser Augenblick" Mit Schrecken sah Rachel denn Teaser wieder blitzen und in der anderen Hand hatte er ein langes Messer. Er kam auf Rachel zu und lächelt sie diabolisch an. "Dreh dich Püpchen, ich will diesen Anblick geniesen:" Rachel tat wie ihr gesagt und drehte sich bis sie einen grausamen Schmerz in der Schulter spürte, er hatte ihr das Messer dort reingestossen. " Du sollst das mit Anmut machen, beim nächsten Mal bekommst du nicht nur eine Fleischwunde, dann hast du evt einen Finger oder ein Auge weniger, verstanden ?!" Rachel nickte unter Tränen und sah wie ihr das Blut hinunter lief. Genau in diesem Moment hörte man ein schrillen Klingelton. Der Dirigent ging zur Anlage und stellte sie auf Pause. " Mist, da ist jemand an der Tür. Ich bin gleich wieder da Püpchen und dann machen wir weiter, versprochen!" Er verlies das Zimmer und lies Rachel zurück, wie lange wird sie noch haben? 5 Minuten, 10 vielleicht. Rachel war erstarrt. ´Will trat durch das kleine Tor auf den Weg hinauf zur Tür und drückte den Klingelknopf. Er drückte noch einmal kurz auf sein rechtes Ohr dann atmete er tief durch und wartete. Nach kurzer Zeit hörte er Schritte hinter der Tür und dann ging sie auch schon auf. " Guten Tag, wie kann ich ihnen helfen?" " Mein Name is Will Trent vom F.B.I und wir führen routinemässig in dieser Strasse eine Befragung durch." "Aha, weswegen wenn ich fragen darf?!" " Können wir das eventuell drinnen besprechen, es ist ein wenig ungemütlich hier draussen oder ?" " Natürlich, wo sind meine Manieren, treten sie doch bitte ein. Die zweite Tür rechts, dann kommen sie ins Wohnzimmer. Nach Ihnen bitte:" Will trat drei Schritte ins Haus und bereute sie sofort, er spürte in der Gegend seines Genickes einen brennenden Schmerz und die Beine sackten unter ihm weg. Danach wurde alles schwarz und die Welt schien zu Ende zu sein. Als Will wieder zu sich kam lag er gefesselt auf dem Boden. Sein Kopf tat ihm weh und er musst anscheinend auch leicht bluten da er es ihm Mund schmeckte. Der Dirigent beugte sich über ihm und zeigte ihm sein blitzendes Messer. " So du blöder Bulle, jetzt erzähl mal was du hier wills!?" " Sie machen einen grossen Fehler, ich bin ein Bundesbeamter, sie kommen damit nie durch!" " Ach, mach keinen Aufstand, Was glaubtst du wie oft ich damit durchgekommen bin. Bei den ganzen Püppchen und sogar bei meinem eigenen Zwillingsbruder, selbst meine Eltern glauben dass ich er bin!" " Hören sie doch auf, glauben sie ich bin alleine gekommen. Wenn ich mich net in 10 Minuten melde kommt ein Spezialkommando." " Haha, denen habe ich schon über den Sprechfunk Bescheid gegeben, der Kollege in der Funkzentrale muss echt jung sein. Ich habe ihm ihre Dienstnummer durchgegeben und gemeint das ich jetzt Pause mache. Er meinte nur "roger!" Will sah mit Entsetzen dass der Typ seine Dienstmarke und sein Headset in der Hand hielt. Dann erblickte er auf der Matratze liegend Rachel. " Ich hoffe für dich dass sie noch lebt! " " Oh wir sind noch mutig, find ich toll, Ja, noch lebt sie, wir waren gerade beim Finale als du gestört hast. Aber jetzt haben wir ja Publikum dabei, dass ist ja noch besser!" Will drehte den Kopf und rief in Richtung Rachel, " bleiben sie ruhig Miss Hudson, wir kommen hier raus, ich verspreche es ihnen." Rachel drehte ihren Kopf in Wills Richtung und blickte ihn mit leeren Blick an. " Machen sie sich keine Hoffnung, wir kommen hier lebend nicht mehr raus, wer sollte uns den helfen?" Mít einem lauten Knall sprang die Abschlusstür auf und da stand.........FINN in der Tür. Er hatte eine Waffe in der Hand und sah mehr als wütend aus. Der Dirigent wirbelte herum aber bevor er seine Pistole erreichen konnte die auf dem Stuhl lag hatte Finn ihm schon zwei Kugeln in die Brust und eine in den Kopf gejagt. Der Mann sackte in sich zusammen und fiel auf den Boden, Unter ihm breitete sich eine Blutlache aus. Finn ging zuerst zu Will rüber und befreite ihn von den Fesseln. " Wo kommen sie den her?" " Hmm, als sie vorhin ausgestiegen sind hab ich einfach auf Verdacht meinen Kopfhörer angemachtd, und es hat geholfen. Ich habe jeden Satz hier mitgehört. Und dann hab ich mal ihr Auto durchsucht und hab die S&W im Handschuhfach gefunden." Jetzt drehte er sich um und hob Rachel vorsichtig auf und trug sie aus dem Haus." F..finn ? Bin ich im Himmel schon?" " Pssst, net sprechen Schatz. Es ist vorbei, ich bringe dich jetzt ins Krankenhaus. Du bist in Sicherheit." " Finn, ich hatte immer gehofft das du kommst, du warst der einzige Grund warum ich nicht komplett durchgedreht bin. Ich liebe Dich." "Und ich liebe Dich Rachel Hudson, ich hätte nicht mehr leben wollen wenn du nicht überlebt hättest. Aber jetzt sprich bitte nicht mehr, du hast viel Blut verloren. Wir haben dann alle Zeit der Welt." Epilog Sechs Monate später hatte sich Rachel zwar körperlich von den Torturen erholt aber seelisch mochte es noch eine lange Zeit dauern. Finn besuchte sie gerade in der Klinik und ging mir ihr spazieren. Ihre Wohnung in New York hatte sie nie wieder betreten und auch ihr Studium an der NYADA hatte sie aufgegeben wobei ihr die Schulleitung jeder Zeit die Rückkehr freigestellt hatte. Finn hatte wegen seines Fernbleibens von der Truppe eine Degradierung erlebt und war bis zu seinem freiwilligen Ausscheiden vor 2 Monaten der "Arsch vom Dienst" gewesen. Aber das war ihm völlig egal denn er wollte sich nur noch um Rachel kümmern. Auch ihre ganzen Freunde kümmerten sich rührend um sie. Kurt und die Anderen kamne regelmässig zu Besuch was Rachel sehr half.denn sie wollte seit den Geschehnissen nicht mehr alleine sein.Deswegen schlief auch jede Nacht jemand bei ihr in der Klinik wenn Finn oder einer ihrer Dad´s nicht konnte.Beide setzten sich auf eine Bank und genossen die schöne Frühlingssonne. Rachel legte ihren Kopf an Finns Schulter. " Ich habe heute Nacht nur noch einmal von dem Keller geträumt." "Hey das wird auch immer besser Rachel, glaub mir. Und du musst keine Angst mehr haben, der Typ wird nie wieder etwas machen." " Ja ich weis aber trotzdem, ich hatte solch ein Glück da lebend herausgekommen zu sein. Aber wenn ich an die anderen Mädchen und Frauen denke die er auf dem Gewissen hatte. Und er hat wirklich seinen eigenen Bruder umgebracht ?" " Ja, er hat ihm den Schädel eingeschlagen um seine Identität anzunehmen. Man hat die Leiche exhumiert und anhand von Zahnabdrücken es bestätigt. Patrick Toffee muss wohl im Krieg verrückt geworden sein und einen Hass auf alles was mit Musik zu tun hatte entwickelt haben." " Ich hatte da unten kurz das Gefühl als ob ich ihn verstehen könne, wollte schon mich dem Schicksal fügen aber etwas hat mich davon abgehalten. Wie ist den deine Anhörung ausgefallen, ich durfte ja nicht hier raus.?" " Hmm ganz gut, die Waffe mit der Toffee erschossen worden war ist auf einmal unauffindbar gewesen und da du nicht aussagen musstest aufgrund des Schockes blieb nur Will Trents Aussage der behauptete sich befreit zu haben und Toffee mit seiner eigenen Waffe erschossen zu haben." " Aber ich dachte das die beiden Waffen ein völlig anderes Kaliber hatten?" " Ja, das ist auch so eine Sache, die Projektile waren irgendwie auf dem Weg in in das Beweismittellager verschwunden." " Das heißt dann was?" " Dass dein Mann ein freier Mensch ist und von jedem Vorwurf der unerlaubten Tötung durch einen Zivilbürger freigesprochen ist." Finn lächelte Rachel an und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. " Was willst du eigentlich jetzt machen nachdem du aus der Army ausgetreten bist ?" " Hmm, ich habe gestern einen Anruf aus Washington bekommen, Will Trent ist dort neuer Leiter des dortigen FBI Quartiers, er hat mich gefragt ob ich mir vorstellen könnte dort anzufangen als Feldagent." " Und was hast du gesagt?" " Rachel, ich habe gesagt dass ich so lange in deiner Nähe bleibe bis du wieder eine normales Leben führen kannst." " Ich werde aber nie wieder die Rachel werden die du gekannt hast Finn, sei dir dessen bitte bewusst." "Rachel und selbst wenn du einen Buckel bekommen, mich beschimpfen und nie wieder anschauen würdest, ich würde dich trotzdem bedingungslos lieben bis ich meinen letzten Atemzug mache:" Rachel kamen die Tränen und sie gab Finn einen langen, tiefen Kuß. " Ich hab Will gesagt dass ich es mir überlege aber im Moment es nicht zur Diskussion ansteht. Bis dahin habe ich den Job an der High School angenommen von der ich dir erzählt habe." " Du bist der Coach ? " "Ja, neben Dir sitzt der neue Coach der Titans." Beide saßen nun still nebeneinander und genossen die friedliche Stimmung. Auf einmal fing Finn leise an mit dem Fuss einen Takt zu klopfen und sang dazu. " Da, da , da , da..............just a small town girl..........." Rachel blickte ihn an und mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht setzte sie ein: " ....just a city boy........!" Ende! Ich hoffe es hat ein wenig gefallen. Mir hat diese Story Spass gemacht zum schreiben auch wenn sie manchmal eventuell etwas hart war Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:+16 bis + 18 Kategorie:Thriller Kategorie:LoveStory